


JayTim12Days 2019 - Silver Bells and Drabble Hell

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drabble Collection, JayTim Week, M/M, Melancholy, Sexual Humor, Swearing, jaytim12days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: A collection of Christmas-themed drabbles based on the JayTimWeek tumblr prompt of #jaytim12daysMost of it will be tame enough for teens, but this is Jason we're talking about so I'm giving myself a bit of leeway on the rating in case he springs surprise smut on me while I do this.  I'm trying to stick to the true spirit of the drabble and capping all of these at 100 words.*crosses fingers*  Heaven help me.  ʘ‿ʘ
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85
Collections: JayTimWeek





	1. Day One - Scarf

“J-Jason?” Red Robin asked as he tried to smother his laughter. “What happened?”

Jason scowled and wriggled within his colorful worsted wool prison. “I got fucking yarn-bombed.”

“How?” Red Robin asked while pulling out a knife to cut Jason free.

“He tagged me in the legs with knitting needles, then had his little yarn demons jump me.”

“Yarn demons?” Tim asked.

“Yes, motherfucking yarn demons!” Jason snapped. “With all the weird we’ve been through. Is me getting trapped by an overzealous scarf really where you’re gonna draw the line?”

“Point.” Red Robin said before he began sawing at the yarn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although he wasn't overtly named, Jason did indeed run afoul of The Knitter. Even though he's a public domain anti-hero/villain born of tumblr maddest, I wish to give credit to Rohan Salmond and Anna Rodman for creating the Knitter.


	2. Day Two - Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is "peppermint"

“Here you go, Timbers! Merry Christmas!”

Tim blinked and swallowed nervously as Jason shoved a shiny red and silver box into his arms. Jason was grinning just a touch too wide for Tim to truly trust the gift, but he wouldn’t do anything too bad with their family watching. Right?

Tim steeled himself and opened the box before he began shifting aside the tufts of red and white paper within. Ten seconds later Tim’s cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree before he yelped and threw both the box and the giant peppermint-striped dildo within right into Jason’s stupid, cackling face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I saw this prompt I immediately thought of _Peppermint Fixed_ by DustToDust
> 
> So I suppose this is a fanfic of a fanfic? Either way the story that inspired this drabble is right here on AO3 and well worth a read.
> 
> Also...do you y'all think I should just make this one Chapter and update it as I go to make for a smoother read? Inquiring mind wants to know.


	3. Day Three - Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is gingerbread.

“Remind me how I got talked into this?” Jason asked as he looked down at the sheet of gingerbread cookies waiting for his lack of creativity to make them festive.  
.  
“Alfred.” everyone else in the room answered as one.

“Ah, right.” Jason murmured.

“Look! I made a Batgirl cookie.” Stephanie said as she held up her creation.

“You saying you want us to eat you, Blondie?” Jason asked with an exaggerated leer.

“What? NO!” Stephanie said. “WTF, Jay?”

Jason cackled, struck by inspiration as he quickly made a little Red Robin and held it up. “Just projecting, Blondie. Just projecting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That poor innocent cookie never saw it coming.


	4. Day Four - Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is "Cold"

Jason hated the cold, even if his body ran hot. 

The cold made him think of childhood winters in a crappy apartment, and clear film taped over grimy windows that breathed with each gust of wind. It made him think of abandoned warehouses and frigid concrete floors going black with blood. It made him think of the grave. It--.

“Jay?” Tim’s sleepy voice called out from their bedroom.. “Come back to bed. I’m cold.”

Jason smiled and turned away from the window. He still hated the cold, but he loved how it made his baby bird want to warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... it's a little melancholy, but hopefully it'll be the only dose of holiday blues in here.


	5. Day Five - Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is _tree_

Jason entered the den to hear some rather colorful swearing emanating from somewhere inside their Christmas tree.

“Uhhh, you okay in there?” 

“Obviously not.” Tim snapped. “I was trying to floof the branches when my watch got snagged and now I’m stuck.”

Jason did his best to hold it in, but he couldn’t resist. _~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me--~_

“I swear to God I’ll withhold blowjobs for a week if you finish that before helping me.” Tim growled.

_~ Red Robin in a fir tree ~_ Jason sang as he helped pull Tim free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas 2019 as I post this. I hope you all had a safe and wonderful holiday wherever you are. Thank you for taking the time to read my crazy little drabbles. I hope they make you smile.


	6. Day Six - Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is _fireplace_.

“Go on...admit it. This was an awesome idea.” Jason said as he hugged Tim a bit closer and nuzzled his lover’s messy, sweat-damp hair. 

“Okay, I admit that you were right. It was totally worth it to actually use our fireplace for once.” Tim murmured as he trailed his finger along Jason’s bare chest. He had just enough post-sex bliss going to feed into his lover’s ego for a change. “I just have one question though.”

“Yeah, babe?” Jason asked before pressing a kiss to Tim’s temple.

“Did you really have to choose the KFC-scented fire log for this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the KFC-scented fire log is a real thing. I cannot attest to the accuracy of the scent, but I could totally see Jason buying one just for the giggle factor.


	7. Day Seven - Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is _bow_.

“What kind of goddamn stitch witch fuckery is this?!” Jason snarled.

“Quit scowling, Jay. It’s just a bow” Tim said. 

“Bullshit!” Jason said, frustrated that his attempts at a bow kept coming out ugly as sin. “I can tie 30 essential knots no problem. The ribbon is cursed.”

“Just pretend the box is me when you decide to do some _shibari_.” Tim suggested.

Jason huffed but began the intricate knot-work, only to blink when it actually worked.

“See?” Tim said. “Now do a bow..”

“Nope, I’m giving it to the old man just like this.” Jason said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I missed a day. I'll be posting two in a row to make up for it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh, and if you aren't familiar with it, _shibari_ is a type of ancient Japanese rope bondage. It's more about artistry than the sensual nature we attribute to your typical BDSM scene (not that it can't be sexual of course).


	8. Day Eight - Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is _gift_ and it's a bit more Batkids than JayTim, but they're still a couple during this one..so yeah.

“It’s not too late to get him a nice set of gloves or something.” Tim said as they all eyed the patchwork blanket..

“I already have.” Damian said. “I wasn’t about to enter into this ludicrous plan without a backup.”

“It’s...unique?” Stephanie said, trying to remain positive.

“It’s hideous.” Damian said flatly.

“It’s the thought that counts.” Dick insisted, but even he seemed unsure. 

“Oh hell no.” Jason said. “I had to join a goddamn quilting circle. We’re giving him the blanket.”

“He’ll love it.” Cass insisted. “Because we made it.”

As usual, Cassandra was right. Alfred loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred deserves so much love. I figured the kids would go for a gift that was more meaningful than practical.


	9. Day Nine - Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is _candle_.

“What about this one?” Tim asked as he held out a candle.

“I gotta be honest with you, babe. I think my nose stopped working somewhere around Cinnamon Cider Bliss.” Jason replied. “Why don’t you just grab something purple and call it good?”

“Won’t that be lazy?” Tim asked.

“We can get one of everything that matches the scent and make one hell of a fancy gift basket. Chicks dig gift baskets, right?”

“You know that she’d punch you if she heard her calling her a chick, right?” Tim asked.

“But am I right?”

“Fine. Sugar Plum Fairy it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, Tim did drag Jason with him to a certain purveyor of intensely scented-candles to get his former girlfriend, now girl friend, a Christmas gift.


	10. Day Ten - Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is _pine_.

Tim blinked as he exited the bedroom to find Jason cleaning each and every inch of their condo. Usually, Jason only cleaned like this if he came home bloody (which was unlikely given how they spent the night before).

So why was he--?

Jason shoved a cup of coffee into Tim’s hands. “Drink fast then help me clean under the couch.”

“Wh--?” 

“Alfred is coming!” Jason hissed.

“Oh shit!” Tim chugged the coffee and quickly moved to help. They couldn’t let a single dust bunny survive the pine-cleaner apocalypse or they’d both get...the look, and neither man wanted that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but the holidays used to be a time of mad cleaning and/or hiding of the mess when I was a kid.


	11. Day Eleven - Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is _holly_ and I am playing fast and loose with it indeed.

“Hey, you want me to just grab the cufflinks and meet you later?” Tim asked as they stopped in front of Tiffany’s.

“Nah. I’m good. I just need to channel my inner Holly Golightly.” Jason replied.

“Does that make me your sugar daddy?”

“Nope. It makes me a harlot tempting a nice young man to sin.”

“Aww, so no engraved decoder rings?” Tim asked.

“Nope, not until I find the perfect way to propose.”

“Wait..what?” 

Jason blinked. “Errr…”

“Are you...did you just…”

“No! That-- I was gonna--”

Tim just smiled and launched himself at Jason’s chest. “I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are unfamiliar with the name, Holly Golightly is from the movie _Breakfast At Tiffany's_.
> 
> Poor Jason totally borked all his dreams of an over the top romantic proposal.


	12. Day Twelve - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt, and the final one of this run, is _family_. And since all my attempts at bringing in the whole family kept spiraling out of control you get this little bit of crack.

“Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas!”

Red Hood blinked as he watched the old man climb back into his sleigh before literally flying off into the night with eight tiny reindeer.

“I-I think we just got our assess handed to us by Santa Claus.” Red Robin wheezed out.

“We totally did.” Jason said as he painfully sat up. “So what do you think of our chances about hiding this one from the rest of the family?"

“Next to none.” Red Robin replied as two small gifts drifted towards them, carried on a mystical wind. “If mine has coal I’m blaming you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Santa Claus is real in the DC verse and he isn't afraid to use guns to invade Apokolips and give Darkseid some well-deserved coal each year.
> 
> As for why the boys got the beat-down, Jason mistook Santa for a thief and attacked first as he is wont to do.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read and gave kudos. And extra special gratitude to those that commented. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Well wishes and much love to you all in 2020. ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
